Sally
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: My name is Sally. I have been here in this old mansion, with nothing for company except for ghost Pokemon and an old butler named Sebastian. There are barely any visitors, and when there are, they take one look at me and run away screaming...


This is kinda sad and depressing. You won't really get this unless you played Diamond or Pearl.

I don't own Pokemon.

**My Name Is Sally**

My name is Sally.

Introductions are always important to say before saying anything else, otherwise it gets dreadfully confusing for people to know about you when they don't even know your own name. Don't you just hate that when you talk to someone for a good ten minutes or so and you don't even know what their names are? It kind of leaves you empty inside in my opinion because if they had something good to say, now you can't thank them properly for giving you that information.

Or at least I was raised to believe that.

Today is another one of those boring days. I sighed as I propped my head on my hands while lying on my stomach, watching the news. The news is my only link to the outside world, that realm beyond these old rusty walls. I haven't left this house for about...hmm...I'm not really that sure. Time seems to be another thing that's outside because I'm not sure how long its been since I've been here, what day it is, or frankly what time it is for that matter.

So I turn to the news channel on my old TV. It gives some information as to what's going on outside, like if its raining or snowing, what Pokemon are in the area, and troubling news of deaths and heists committed by syndicated crime organizations. After listening to the reporter for some time, I flipped the TV off. I sat up, stretching slightly, even though it wasn't really necessary.

It gets lonely living in this big old mansion. The only other person here is my butler Sebastian. He's a bit on the odd side in my opinion. He never comes upstairs for some reason, just hanging around in the kitchen or living room. That's probably why there are spiders and cobwebs all around the corners of the upstairs. He's not much fun to be in company of either, always talking to himself about god knows what. And he always asks me the weirdest questions.

The one he's been asking me recently is always the same.

"Is it time yet?"

The answer was always the same too.

"No."

I walk out of the room, deciding to go find something to do. As I walk down the old hallway, a purple cloud suddenly dropped down from the ceiling. It had narrowed white eyes with black pupils and a fanged mouth that was spread into a grin. It stuck its tongue out and waggled it a bit, but it didn't really faze me as much as it used to. I reached out and wrapped my pale arms around it.

"Gastly! I was wondering where you had disappeared off to again. You know I get lonely around here when you and the others aren't around.", I scolded it, but it just continued to smile at me like it usually does. I let go of it as it whirled around me, playfully lifting me up toward the ceiling.

"Stop it Gastly, we'll do that some other time. Right now, I want to walk around a bit. Tell Driftloon and Rotom not to pop out either."

Gastly stuck its tongue out at me again as if to say, "Your no fun...", but none the less it whooshed away and disappeared through a nearby wall. I giggled a little before heading off to the back room. It used to be Mom and Dad's room. But now it's empty and layered with dust. I stand in this room for sometime, thinking about the past. I can remember my Mom's sweet strawberry scented perfume and Dad's aftershave. That smell still lingers here. That's why I like being here. Even after all this time, it's still here. The smells make me feel closer to them.

Mom and Dad died some time ago. A few years ago, a gas explosion in the basement had released some noxious fumes that spread across the house. Mom and Dad never woke up. I remembered standing over them, shaking their shoulders, screaming and crying, but they couldn't hear me. I watched the police come and take the bodies away. They didn't pay any heed to me and Sebastian for some reason. My parents had moved on to the great beyond, the light at the end of the tunnel.

I suddenly hear a creaking noise on the stairs. I immediately turn, wondering who that could be. It couldn't have been Sebastian or the ghost pokemon. I could feel apprehension building up inside of me. We had very few visitors that ever came to the old Pokemon Chateau. I couldn't help but feel happy. Maybe it was someone that was coming to keep me company. Maybe we could stay here together and play with the ghost pokemon! I wouldn't be alone anymore!

The door creaked open as a young girl, my age perhaps, carefully steps into the room. She had shoulder length dark hair with barrettes, her hair underneath a white cap with a pokeball symbol on it. She was wearing a dark purple-ish black shirt with a pink skirt and pink boots. A yellow bag hung off her shoulder while a red scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her blue eyes swept around the room while she mumbled to herself.

"I wonder what's in here. Hopefully not any more Gastlys."

Her eyes suddenly locked on to mine. I smiled sweetly.

"Hi, my name is Sally. What's yours?", I asked.

She didn't seem to have heard me. But she was staring at me. She opened her mouth in silent horror, her eyes widening in fear. She suddenly let out a high pitched scream before bolting out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I looked out the window and saw her running away. I could feel my eyes watering, but tears wouldn't come for me. I sighed sadly. I should have known that this would happen. It happened every time someone came here. They would take one look at either Sebastian or me and run away screaming.

I headed down to the kitchen, where Sebastian was wiping a dusty window. No matter how hard he cleaned it, it always still looked the same. He looked up at seeing me in the room. I was still upset, so I ended up asking him the question I always asked him.

"Sebastian, why do they run away? Why are they afraid of me?", I asked.

He didn't answer for a moment, concentrating as hard as possible on that irremovable spot of dust on the window. He then turned back to me.

"Is it time yet?", he asked solemnly. I lowered my eyes to the ground. I wasn't sure what the answer to that question was anymore.

"No. I don't...I don't want to go on yet.", I finally answered softly. It was true. I was too afraid for it to be time for me to go.

He seemed to have understood before turning back to the window. I started walking out of the room before he suddenly spoke up.

"They just don't understand what they can't explain Sally. There's nothing we can do about it."

"I know. Thanks for listening Sebastian."

"Anytime Miss Sally. I am still your butler after all, and turning a compassionate ear is what I do best."

I put a hand to my mouth to control my giggling. After a minute, a question popped into my head.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes Sally?"

I gulped, nervous about making sure to pose the question correctly.

"Is it time yet?"

His eyes widened before he walked over and placed a pale hand onto my shoulder. It was very cold, like always. But sometimes, if you just concentrated, you could feel slight warmth.

"No. That time won't come yet. Because if it did, it would mean that you would be all alone without me here. So I can wait."

I looked into his old crinkled eyes and smiled. "Ok Sebastian."

I turned and skipped out of the room, feeling lighter than usual. He always did know how to cheer me up, that Sebastian. I went back to that back room, since it had the only clean window in the entire house. I sat on the windowsill as I looked out over the backyard where the family cemetery was. There were four graves there, two of them belonging to Mom and Dad. I already knew who belonged to the other two graves. I've known for so many years. I can still read their inscriptions. It helps remind me why I am still here. But it doesn't help to ready me to move on.

Gastly, Rotom, and Driftloon seemed to sense my distress as all three floated out of the ceiling and surrounding walls. They swirled around me, comforting me with their presence. I hugged them close to me, thankful that they were here for me. They showed up sometime after my parents died, inhabiting the house and becoming permanent members of the family. I think the reason I hold on is because I don't want to lose my new family.

My name is Sally.

And I am dead...


End file.
